


Visuals

by emjam



Series: lgbtq+ gravity falls [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Art, F/F, Gen, Nonbinary Stan Pines, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjam/pseuds/emjam
Summary: An ongoing work where I post art for my series "lgbtq+ gravity falls".
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Series: lgbtq+ gravity falls [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/582943
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

Mabel and Pacifica in [_Taking Control_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195714):

A few sunburnt Stans with shorter hair from the beginning of [_Pastel Sailboats_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764331) and longer hair at the end. Plus a bonus Ford doodle!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I opened my sketchbook today and a bunch of Stans fell out.

All these doodles are from or based on [_Free_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790414).

Stan after Mabel does their makeup:

The Stans hugging it out at the end:

A sea Stan w/ longer hair:

Some good ol' Dipper and Stan bonding:


	3. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone named Ace submitted this wonderful NB Stan to my tumblr!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! I love it so much omg!!!
> 
> It was anonymous so I can't directly contact the artist, but Ace, if you're reading this, this is freakin awesome and I'm so stoked to add it to this work <3 I'm so sorry it took so long for me to see it!! I really, really love it and I appreciated your message a lot. Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't wanna sound like I expect art - I do not - but I wanna put it out there that if anyone ever doodles stuff for this series I would love to add it to this work with permission and credit + links to the artist! if anyone ever drew stuff for my fics I would probably cry


End file.
